


Picture Perfect

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: too perfect to be true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Marilyn Smith seems to be the perfect girl.Almost as if she's a work of art.....
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Picture Perfect

Marilyn Smith seemed like the perfect girl. She was a fifteen year old blonde, a bit on the wide side, but a beauty nonetheless. Her smile lit up any and everywhere she went. Her glasses framed her face to perfection and she never seemed to look any older than fifteen.

She was perfect in whatever she did, especially art. Her voice was eloquent and flawless. Along with that, she had a life catered to her faultless personality. It was perfect.

But something didn't seem right. She had always felt an uneasy stirring in her stomach, a cross between nausea and homesickness.

"But why would I be homesick?" she wondered to herself as she stood in the church pew beside her mother and father.

It was Easter Sunday and she was dressed in the most perfect gown for her church sermon. It was just about over when she felt a pull on her dress. Without a word, she let it pull her to wherever it was taking her. Maybe it was to be the answer of why she was so homesick all the time. She let it pull her past the trolley cars of the London city streets. Past the Big Ben and the London Eye. All the way into Paris.

"But why would I be in Paris?" she asked herself.

The force kept pulling her until she was standing right outside the Louvre.

"What am I doing here?"

Marilyn tried to head back, but something kept her rooted. After a few attempts, she sighed and submitted to the sensation overcoming her.

The force pulled her through several galleries before stopping at a painting furthest from the entryway. It was a piece that had intrigued Marilyn for as long as she could remember; one entitled "The British Beauty." It's background was a hypnotic forest green that almost seemed to be velveteen in its texture. But what piqued Marilyn's interest was that there was no one in the painting.

She wondered if this painting bared any significance to her when she saw the tag on the frame. The painting was being sold to a man named Erik for £6.6 million.

"Why on earth---?" she began when she noticed a shift in the scenery.

The Louvre began to fade into the pine green of the painting. Or was it she fading into the green? Before long she felt her body go stiff. Marilyn wondered what in the name of sanity was going on when she heard footsteps approach. A dark shadow walked up to the painting. She could see the grin spread upon its face.

"My sweet, Victorian beauty," it whispered.  
"You have returned to me forever."

Marilyn didn't shudder. Even if she could, she wouldn't have. His voice was comforting, almost hypnotic. She knew who this man was; Erik. She knew who she was; his love. This thought and his voice were welcoming and loving to her.

And that was what scared her most of all.


End file.
